Interludio
by witchfingers
Summary: El mal humor no era frecuente en él, por lo menos no cuando se le veía con gente. Claro que una persona a solas tiende a ser, en general, otra persona. [Loki x Mayura]


Estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo de "Esa que llamamos rosa"... pero mientras, un poco de Loki x Mayura ;)

La verdad q no creo en las musas, pero esta vuelta me re inspiré con _Luna Nueva _(la continuación de Crepúsculo, por Stephenie Meyer) y el super fic de XD-Mayura-chan-XD. Muchas gracias Mayu-chan:) Dedicado a vos!

-o-

_**Interludio**_

* * *

Lentamente elevó su mano hasta su frente, y masajeó los costados de su nariz. No que le doliera la cabeza -o que pudiera dolerle- pero era casi como si le doliera.

El reloj acusaba el paso del tiempo, y mientras tanto él seguía sentado en el escritorio, iluminado con la luz difusa y cálida de los últimos rayos del atardecer. El elegante sillón, de respaldo largo y angosto, estaba vuelto hacia el gran ventanal que ofrecía una vista acogedora y otoñal, dejando entrever el sol poniente detrás de espesos ramajes, todavía tupidos. El té se enfriaba sobre el escritorio vidriado y prolijo, y bastante vacío.

En la casa no se oía un solo ruido, y cada segundo que pasaba era como si se arrastrara de forma pegajosa, chiclosa, como si se estirara para durar más y prolongar las horas, que evidentemente no tenían intención de terminar. Loki ahogaba suspiro tras suspiro, irritado consigo mismo, para volver a caer en un abismo de posibilidades que le traían francamente harto.

Mal que mal el tiempo pasaba, y los últimos rayos del sol estival, cómodo y letárgico, le sumían en algún tipo de sopor que él sabía que no le convenía. Sus ojos verdes, de pestañas gruesas y oscuras, observaban un mundo que aparentemente no compartía su concepto de paz.

Paz no era aquello, silencioso y distante en la proximidad. No, ahogó una pequeña risa sarcástica, estaba claro y comprobado que la paz no era eso. Paz -rió, ahora sí, entre dientes y por lo bajo- paz era ella, y por mucho que le diera vueltas al asunto, paz _era_ ella.

Inexplicablemente.

Se paró, sin poder contener esa especie de molestia consigo mismo que le atacaba siempre que se quedaba quieto lo suficiente para pensar. Frunció el ceño apenas, y eso acentuó en su rostro juvenil, maduro y hermoso, la expresión de -si bien no preocupación per se- tal vez hosquedad. O aspereza.

Caminó algunos pasos frente al ventanal, el sol todavía no moría, ese atardecer se había congelado, o algo así. Algo así. Se olvidaba a veces de que los ocasos en el bosque no eran iguales a los de la ciudad, aunque sus dos casas se parecieran mucho, y su estudio estuviera en los dos casos en el segundo piso. Mera coincidencia. No era importante.

El bosque le devolvía la mirada verde.

El mal humor no era frecuente en él, por lo menos no cuando se le veía con gente. Claro que una persona a solas tiende a ser, en general, _otra_ persona. Siendo tan perfeccionista, su severidad iba más allá de palabras afuera, iba palabras adentro- y Loki era un juez muy duro, muy categórigo, en especial si se trataba de sí mismo.

En consecuencia, el mal humor de él para él era muy común, y tras haber finalmente descartado el teléfono, tuvo que morderse la despreocupación y el arranque de desamor propio en el que se había visto sumido tres cuartos de la tarde, y preguntarse, resignado pero como siempre, meramente soberbio, dónde estaría ella. Qué estaría haciendo. Por qué no había llegado.

Pasó su mano por sus cabellos claros, sin ninguna intención de acomodarlos, y la dejó caer a su lado, para luego guardarla en su bolsillo. No estaba nervioso, se sonrió una sonrisa fugaz. Solamente expectante. Su contorno alto y esbelto se perfilaba con firmeza contra la candidez tenue, difusa y naranja, que irradiaba el bosque tras el ventanal.

Se oyó la puerta abrirse. Mayura había llegado.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente, con una nueva sonrisa- esta vez, de autorreproche. El sol agonizaba detrás de la arboleda. El interludio llegaba a su fin...

* * *

**

* * *

**

**No sé por qué, el título que se me ocurrió primero fue** _"Interludio (du bist das Beste),,_** ... pero descarté el paréntesis porque iba a quedar raro... jajaj :P**

**Puede haber alguna continuación. Creo que dá para más. No se, tendría que ver... Dejen reviews! Nos leemos :D**


End file.
